After The Spring
by Lxisxlove
Summary: Melchior has been without the love of his life and his best friend for two years. After fleeing his home town he comes across a place where another person has the same opinion on life as him. Is there a chance for Melchior to move on?
1. Chance for a New Begining

It had been nearly two years since Wendla Bergmann's death. Since Melchior had illegally left the reformatory he knew his only option was to leave town. Of course Melchior Gabor knew he did not have anywhere close to the funds he needed to leave for America, after all he was just a eight teen year old boy who had no job. That was when he made his choice to leave town and start a new. Of course there was only so far a boy that young could go. He traveled through nearly 20 towns until he found one he felt he would be able to settle down in.

It wasn't a small town, not at all similar to the one he had previously resided in. The reason he had decided to stay in this town was because of an icedent that he had heard about while passing through town. There was someone in this town attempting to stir up some controversy. Of course it was working, after all this idivdual seemed to be spreading the same sort of Atheistic beliefs.

Of course the young man had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. He was able to find a cheap apartment in the 'bad' part of town. Of course Melchior found nothing really dangerous about this place. In fact, he felt he had the best chance to find the one stirring up all these troubles. This was probably the thing he needed to forget about all the problem that had been his fault in his previous town.

His first day in his new home began when he heard yelling in the apartment underneath his. Of course this noise irritated him, after the long journey he had just embarked on he was in no mood to be woken up by bikering couples. Of course this could've been a good thing. After all, if he wanted to meet this stranger he would have to get his ass out of his house.

Meanwhile, a 16 year old female had been woken up by her older brother. It was time for her to attended her school, of course it was scandalous to mst people. After all, there were boys and girls mixed together in the classroom. Oh my! One might see a female's unclothed knee. To this brunette the wory about this school was absolutely ridiculous.

"Marlisa!" The young females mother shouted, she only had an hour to get ready for school. The brunette finally rolled out of her bed and walked over to the door.

"Mama, I'm up! I'll be down for breakfast soon." The female shut her door and walked over to her burrow. Marlisa opened up the drawer and pulled out the small clump of weed she had been hiding from her family. Of course she was smart enough to never smoke in her house. It would be considered another controversial thing if people found out a sixteen year old female was smoking pot after school.

Of course she had no real reason for it, but what reason did anyone ever have for doing anything. At this point Marlisa had began to disagree with everything that was ever taught to her as a child. It had all happened that one day 4 years ago.

She was only 12 years old when it had happened, her oldest brother was visiting with his wife and they were sleeping in the room next to hers. It was late when she heard some one moaning , then there was begging. At first the innocent female knew nothing else other then praying then she noticed her brothers voice. That was when she left her room and traveled to the room next to hers.

"Marek..." She said as she opened the door. It was only a few quick moments but she saw her brother on top of his wife thrusting into her. The girls hazel eyes flashed over the couples body and she stumbled back. Then she heard them both of them say words that she had only heard her father say.

"Marlisa!" He shouted while rushing over to her. She looked down for a quick moment and shuddered. "You must go back to bed and forget about this, ok?" The female nodded and ran back to her room. So many questions were swimming through her head. Since that night she began to read materials those would've found inappropriate for a female. Let alone a female as young as her. After reading these books, she learned that lots of it contradicted all that was taught to her as a child.

The brunette slipped her little bag of marijuana into her satchel. She quickly got dressed in the schools uniform and ran downstairs. Not many people were up so she was able to finish her breakfast in peace.

"I'll be home by supper." She said as she lefty the house. Marlisa left the house in a hurry and crashed into a tall brown haired male. He looked at her oddly and she looked right back.

"Way to be polite, jackass." She spat before leaving. After that encounter Melchior had a feeling this town wasn't the best place.


	2. A Man with Some Brains

""Marlisa Ysuelt, stand." The female glanced over to her teacher for a log moment. It made her feel so disgusted when everyone did as these teachers instructed. Stand, why should she stand? Because she wasn't as mindless as the rest of the class?

"Marlisa Ysuelt, I said stand. If you aren't able to comprehend that request I suggest we send you back a few years in school." Marlisa glared a her teacher as the class of 20 began to snicker. The female stood up and looked at the teacher.

He was a full head and a half taller then her, also his body was built like a soilders. For many his voice alone was intimidating, but Marlisa was no easily spooked. Especially if there was no reason for her to be spooked. The brunette stood up straight and looked up to her instructor.

"Tell me Ysuelt, is there any reason in particular you're wearing your uniform incorrectally?" The young woman looked down and saw that you were able to see a part of her leg, it seemed her socks were a little to short. Marlisa looked over to the instructor.

""Well, Knuppeldich..." The female began to say. "I aplogize for not being a mindless replica like the rest of these girls. I apologize for wanting to add my own original idea's to this dull uniform, but most of all I apologize for not pulling up my skirt even more." The class began to snicker again, the teacher was not at all amused by the girls attitude. The laughter stopped when the teacher smacked the girl in the chest with a ruler. The girl fixed her hazel eyes on the male. This caused him to smack her again.

"May that be a lesson for all of you whop don't know how to hold your tounge. Take your seat Ysuelt." The girl sat down and went through the rest of the day silently. After all, she knew her afternoon would make the day seem better. She was curious as to who would show up, she had only invited three people to go to the river that afternoon, but she doubted any of them would have the balls to actually show up. Though it didn't stop her from wishing he would actually be there waiting for her with some matches.

"Now, I want you all to solve these ten equations and hand them in by the end of the day." Marlisa glanced up towards the clock and swore under her breath. There was only tweleve minutes left to class. The brunette knew there was no possibly way she would be able to finish those problems in time. There was someone who could though, some one who sat right next to her. Her childhood friend , Medardus Adalward. It was him who she dreamed bout ocassionally.

"Merdus, I need help..." She whispered. The blonde male glanced over to the smaller female. His ice blue eyes locked with her hazel eyes and he sighed and he let her copy off of him. The bell rang singnalling for everyone to go home. Marlisa ran out of the classroom before she could be held behind for any more beatings. She ran up beside Her friend ad gave him a hug causing a few other students to run into the in the hallway.

"Marli, I know your thankful for me helping you out... Again, but still. You will get in even more trouble if you are caught touching a male student like this. I will get in trouble too." With that the brunette let her friend go as they walked out of the building in silence. Once they were off school grounds she grabbed onto his hand and smiled.

"So Merdus, are you going to join me in the field today. So we can slip into a little bit of heaven together." The girl reached into her satchel and pulled out the bag of marijuana. The boys blue eyes widened as he forced her to put it back in her bag.

"Marli..I'm not comfortable with you doing these sorts of things. What do you think God would say? You know...I'm worried about where you may end up if you don't repent for all this soon. Marlisa...I don't want to open up the paper one day read you've been taken away from here... Or that you died in some gutter..." The girl forced out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm not letting this go to waste Merdus, I'll smoke it by myself then. Though theres always safety in numbers. I'll just leave that to you and your conscience when you read about me in the paper tomorrow." The female gave him a small look before she started to run towards the river. It didn't surprise her when she saw he wasn't right behind her.

The girl sighed a little bit disappointed and rolled her first joint. The 16 year old reached into her bag and took out a light. After a few pulls she noticed someone down a the river a little. It wasn't a problem until her started to walk towards her. The girl tried to shove everything in her bag as quickly as possible. Of course the smoke that was getting in her eye made this task a little more difficult.

"I know what you're doing, but I wont tell anyone if I can join in." The female froze and turned around. She gasped when she realized it was the man who knocked her over this morning.

"You!" She shouted "You're the fucker who knocked me on my ass this morning!" The brown haired male closed his eyes obviously annoyed by the females words.

"Yeah, about that I was in a rush. I was about to aplogize but you ran away so quickly, were you heading off too school." The male took an uninvited seat next to Marlisa. She hand him the joint and he took a drag.

"Yeah...I'm a third year at The Liuberht Academy for young men and women. It's really quite dull there." He handed it back over to her and she took another pull from it. "You don't seem much older then me... Are you out of school already?" She questioned. The female took another drag and glanced over the older man.

"I was expelled two years ago. It doesn't matter to me. All the things they taught me in school were shit." She handed the last bit of the joint over to the male.

"I agree." She watched him finish it off and look over to her. "I'm Marlisa Yueslt, and you are?"

"Melchior Gabor." She watched him stand up and offer her a hand. Marlisa grabbed on and allowed him to pull her up. "I hope to be seeing more of you, shall we meet here the same time tomorrow." A small smile spread across the females lips. She nodded.

"I can't promise that I will have anymore left by then." The female grinned as they began to walk down the path. "I would like to walk alone from here, I'm not the type of girl who mindlessly walks with boys not knowing theres always a alterer motive. Which is probably to get me into bed with you." Before Melchior had a chance to defend himself the female ran off.

It didn't take to long before she arived at home, her parents were both still at work, it was just her, her older brother and his child.

"It's about time you're home. Watch her..." He handed his small child over to his younger sister and froze. "You smell, take a bath when a I get back." With that he let and the female sighed.

"Maybe if I'm lucky this new guy will have some balls..." She mumbled to herself.


	3. Dreams of a Normal Teenage Girl

Marlisa was wearing a lilac dress that cut off four inches above her knee, her black stocking were an inch shorter then the small dress. She was by the riverside, by herself at first. That was the reason why she decided to take her stockings off and go walking through the water. There was no one in sight, no reason to feel ashamed about slipping out of her stocking and dipping her legs into the cool water. At first she felt cold, but she got used to the water, also she felt two hands genitally grab onto her waist.

The female closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The hands began to roam around her body. They moved up from her waist to her breast. It was then when she felt the male press his lips to her neck. She let out a soft moan as he continues to grope her breast with one hand and moved the other down to the bottom of her skirt. She bit her bottom lip as the male pulled up her skirt and slipped his hand into her panties.

"Marlisa..." The female smiled, until it seemed as though someone was shaking her. It was then when the young woman opened her eyes and realized she was in her room be woken up by her older brother. She shuddered at the thought of him being the male from her dream, though that was unlikely. "You seemed scared.. Did you have a bad dream." The female looked up to her brother and shook her head.

"It was just odd..." She mumbled quietly, her older brother gave her a concerned look, she could tell he wanted her to elaborate. "I was by the river... I took off my stockings then a male came up behind me and he moved his hands across my body... He kissed my neck softly then..." The female stopped and looked to her upper legs.

"I'm not comfortable with you having dreams like that about boys... Who was he? Merdardus Adalward? I can tell you fancy him." The young female glared at her older brother. "It was him wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't know...I never saw his face..." The female sighed as her brother got off the bed.

"Ger up, get dressed and go to school, Mother wont be home until next week so I'm in charge until then. I want you back before sundown, do you understand?" The brunette nodded and closed the door the got changed for school.

Marlisa walked out of her house silently. She didn't want to be bothered by her brother anymore. As the female walked down the road she sighed realizing she would be getting to school very early. She couldn't help but hope she would run into Merdardus or that Melchior, both would undoubtedly brighten up her day.

"Marli!" She heard a familiar voice shout, she turned around and saw just the man she wanted to see, the he looked exhausted. Malisa threw her arms around him, he genitally wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad to see you're alright... I honestly felt that you were harmed in some way."

"Is that why you look so tired?" She asked while walking beside him, the blonde haired male quickly shook his head.

"No I wish it was...I had a dream last night... Well it was more like a nightmare..." The male shuddered and Marlisa quirked her brow. "I was in school and a girl... She walked to the front of the classroom and pulled off her stocking... And her legs, those legs Marlisa I don't think you would ever be able to understand me having a dream of this nature. I was so frightened... I'd never felt this way before and when I woke up... That was the most frightening part, I had this" He stopped himself from talking. "I'm sorry Marlisa...I doubt you understand any of this any more then I do." A small grin spread across the females lips.

"You underestimate me Merdus, I understand very well what happened to you." The female giggled a little. "It happens to all men, and I'm assuming it isn't your first time you had dreams like this. Am I correct?" He nodded at her shyly, a light shade of pink beginning to show on his cheeks. The brunette sighed and leaned closer to him, "I've e had dreams of this sort too Merdus, I can assure you that it's nothing to be asshamed. Of course my dreams aren't haunted with stocking less legs."

"What are your dreams like..." He asked. Marlisa quirked her head too the side and looked over to the school in front of her.

"I'll tell you everything..." She said while leaning in closer to him he took a small step back, but the female gripped his arm and pulled him towards her. "Just dtch at lunch and meet me by he river."

"But" The blonde boy began.

"But what? We might get into big trouble with the school?" The boy nodded and she scoffed. "I don't care about any of that today, neither should you. Merdardus... It's been so long since me and you have been together...Alone..We haven't been able to really talk." The female looked up at him, hoping this sort of despite look would work. For a minute she saw his expression soften.

"Marlisa...We can't just leave in he middle of the day, think what will happen to the both of us. What reason do you have for doing this anyway?" He asked while taking his hand back from her.

"Because I can, that's why. And also because we are instructed not to. Merdus, they're attempting to shelter us from all these things that shouldn't be hidden from us. All these things we as human deserve to know and experience as soon as we feel we're ready. Yet they all hide it from us, they don't allow us to experience life the way we want to. If all these people believe in God and that he gives us the ability to make our own desicions...Then why don't they actually let us make our own descions..."

"I suppose this is just something we need to accept. It's impossible for one person to make a big change...So just stop trying for now and accept the way society wants you." after saying that he walked away from the girl.

Marlisa was upset with what her friend had just said to her, was she not clear enough... Did he not desire the same thing as her? It did seem like it. Thinking more on this, Marlisa decided not to go into school. Instead she turned around and walked back into town. She would have to stay away from the clean cut area in town. If anyone who knew her mother saw her they would take her straight to the principal or even worse... They may take her to her brother.

She rushed into the other side of town and sighed a little. What did people find all that nerve wrecking about this place. It was basically the same. The female looked to the floor and continues walking.

"Marlisa?" The girl jumped at the mention of her name, she looked over and saw Melchior. She quickly ran over to him "Marlisa what exactly" The female cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand.

"I don't want to go to school Melchior." She lowered her hand. "Tell me, do you live here?" The girl asked tilting her head a little bit. He nodded at her.

"Just three blocks from here I was buying food for breakfast." He lifted up his paper bag full of groceries.

"Take me there, I would like to see it. Also I need a place to hide out until classes are finished." The older male paused for a moment. He wasn't all that keen on letting a stranger into his home, but then she glanced up at him from underneath her eyelashes. He couldn't help but think of Wendla for a quick moment.

"Ok, I'll take you." The male agreed and she smiled. This again reminded him of Wendla, though he knew this new girl was nothing like her.

"Thank you."


End file.
